


Confession… (NSFW)

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Genderbending, Cosplay, Dominant Armin Arlert, Eremin - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Nerd Armin Arlert, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, aruere, erearu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: NSFW smut blurb for Eremin Week Day 11: Confession/Masturbation. I decided to do something with both featuring Modern AU Fem!Eremin!!! B) In which fem!Armin drags fem!Eren to a convention for one of her favorite animes to show off her pretty cosplay, which works a little TOO well…Enjoy if you can!!! (Oh, this smut rather features AruEre actually!~); Posted early by accident so it's an Ao3 exclusive for now lol





	

Armin looked so cute in her poofy yellow lolita dress… it was a style Eren didn’t understand at all. She wasn’t even sure what classified as lolita, but whatever it was, Armin sure looked _good_ in it…

Yellow was definitely her color… It made her look like sunshine incarnate the way it matched her shiny hair that wisped like golden waterfalls over her rosy cheeks and her messy bun… Did she know how cute she was?… 

“…When did Armin start to look like that to me?… So… alluring?” Eren wondered. She stood in the empty alley, leaning on a faux-whiskey barrel watching Armin stroll along the sidewalk in the fan-made marketplace. The theme for this fan convention was specifically for some anime that was famous for it’s thorough and unique world building, consisting of old western, steam punk, wizardry, edwardian, victorian, and... some other such aesthetics. It was an anime Eren didn’t particularly care for in the slightest, but Armin adored it, and really appreciated Eren’s tagging along with her. Eren grew bored pretty quickly, however, so Armin spared her the trouble of wandering through a marketplace that would mean nothing to her as a non-fan. She left Eren by the barrel to wait for her while she showed off her dress. But what Eren didn’t expect was how _enthralled_ she’d be by her…

Eren’s mouth hung agape for the way Armin smiled in the warm sunlight beaming down on her bright happy face. The way the fabric on her dress flowed with every step she took was simply hypnotic, but not _nearly_ as much as the way her hips swayed under the corset… The way she hovered along the sidewalk, looking at all the items for sale intrigued Eren so deeply… Which things interested her enough to make those big blue eyes sparkle? And which things bored her into closing them?…

Armin suddenly glanced back at Eren.

‘ _Damn_ …’ She thought. ‘ _She’s caught me…_ ’

Surprisingly, rather than be disturbed by Eren’s obvious gawking at her, Armin smiled sweetly. And her eyelids drew half-lidded…

“…” Eren wasn’t sure what to make of it, since Armin didn’t _seem_  to notice her again after that...

As though she were tired, Armin rolled her bare shoulders, with enough movement to make the puffy offset sleeve slide all the way down.

Eren blushed… “Why isn’t she fixing her sleeve?…” 

Next, Armin raised both arms in a stretch, keeping up with her sleepy disposition. 

The softness of her pale arms captured Eren’s attention for the first time… They looked so lovely… so touchable… All Eren wanted to do now was _touch_ her… “Why… did I never notice that before?” As Armin’s cheeks flushed into an even rosier color, Eren’s did as well. And furthermore, Eren began to feel a certain heat between her legs.

Armin yawned, and began running her dainty hand over her neck. Her head raised, shedding light over her shadowed throat as it rolled, and her hand continued rubbing her sweet skin… It drifted down to her bosom, feeling her chest and riding over the mounds of her breasts in a mindless manner. Like no one was even around. Like no one was watching.

“ _Ohh_ …” Eren’s own hand began drifting towards her crotch, resting over her hot pussy as her mouth suddenly went dry… “Don’t do this, Eren _…_ ” she tried to argue with herself.

Armin’s seemingly inadvertent show continued as she bashfully glanced down at a wrinkle in the front of her dress, conveniently around the area between her legs… Her hands brushed the fabric over and over, in an attempt to press it down, but wrinkle seemed to continue pestering her and her petting increased. Once _again_ , she behaved as though no one was looking, and let out a series of hard working sighs and moans.

Eren had given in, too engrossed in Armin’s beauty to even really think about resisting… Her fingers pressed against her clit as her hand graciously moved it up and down and around and round…

Armin’s head flew up with a shivery shudder as she began walking back to the alley. Her eyes met Eren’s.

Eren looked back with a heavy heated blush in her cheeks as Armin approached… The fire in her stomach blazed on though and, with shame, she continued rubbing her clit.

Armin gazed straight into Eren’s eyes, with an indiscernible expression…

’ _Is she mad at me?… Is she coming to stop me?… I can’t tell-- Ah-- and I can’t stop… She’s so beautiful.._.’

Armin finally reached the barrel blocking Eren’s masturbation from the public’s view, and placed her hand on Eren’s head. Her other hand pressed into the fabric on the front of her dress, into the front of her pussy… safely hidden from view by the poofy folds. She stared coldly into Eren’s eyes and commanded, “Wait for me to catch up.”

Eren froze and removed her own hands from her soft pants, resting them on the barrel, letting Armin see her damp fingers at ease…

Armin’s hand began circling as her fingers moved her warm throbbing clit round under her dress.

Eren looked away in embarrassment until Armin’s sharp voice called her eyes back to her.

“ _Hey_. Pay attention. P-please.  _Don’t_  take your eyes off me… Don't  _ever_  take your eyes off me…” 

“Y-yes, Armin…”

Armin’s breathing began to grow into unsteady huffing. “ _Nnh--_  Talk to me.”

“W-what should I say?”

“Tell me I’m beautiful to you…”

“Y-you are!”

“You want me to cum don’t you?! Y-you wanna see me cum for _you_ , right? So say it! You’re not ashamed of me, are you?! No?! Then- say it! Louder and stronger!”

“ ** _You’re beautiful Armin! Gorgeous, Amazing!_** You-- I can’t stop staring at you! I can’t, not for a second! I love you and you’re face and you’re body! I love _**all**_ of you!”

Armin let out an airy giggle. “Is that-- a confession of your feelings? Damn… I always thought… i-it would be more romantic than this…”

“I’m sorry--”

“What?!” She pulled her hand away. “You’re not taking it back, are you?!”

“N-no!” Eren blushed but looked at her with a brave furrowed brow. “I mean it! I _love_ you! _I love yo_ u! Don’t stop jerking yourself off to me!” She begged, pushing Armin’s hand back into her wrinkling dress.

Armin huffed and smiled again. “Eren Yeager… What an inappropriate thing to say…”

“Forgive my foul tongue in the presence of a lady getting a wet stain all over her dress to the sound of my voice… _I love you_. Don’t stop…”

“…Do it.”

“ _Hnn_?”

“Do it! Touch yourself again. You better keep on track with me! I don’t want you cumming too soon or too late without me… I want you to cum _with_  me… And _only_  me. A-alright?”

“--Got it!” Eren’s busy hand got right back to work on her own clit, trying to get caught up again with where Armin was.

Armin glanced around now and then to make sure no one was watching… In the back of their minds, the girls attempted to make it look as though they were just having a conversation to the passersby. Though they might’ve been failing miserably at it…

“Eren… Are you getting close to your edge yet?”

Eren huffed, never taking her eyes off of Armin. “Yeah… Please, tell me when you’re ready to cum… I wanna cum with you.”

“You’re going to make me ruin my dress, you know… I hope you know how much I love _you_ …”

“Armin…”

“Eren… I do… I love you too…” She gasped. “ _AH--!!!_ ”

“ _Wait for me!_ ”

“D-don’t worry, don’t worry... I didn’t cum yet, I just got really hot there for a second… over you.”

“Sorry… Armin…” Eren huffed. “Armin… Oh… _Armin--_  Ah-  _Ah--_ “

“Eren--” Armin’s breathing increased heavily into a crescendo as she leaned in towards Eren’s face, tilting her head up to ensure they were looking directly at one another for this. “Eren-… Eren--  _Ah-_   _ **AH--!!!**_ ”

“ _ **AH--!!!**_ ”

Despite the urge to close their eyes as the pleasure of orgasm washed over them, true to their word and proving their love, neither girl took their eyes off of each other.

Armin turned around, leaning against the barrel, propped up by Eren, to catch her breath.

Eren stood up and ran her hand over her fiery red face and through her hair trying to process what had just happened… But at the sight of Armin heaving before her, she simply slipped her arms around her from behind, her face happily resting against those soft bare shoulders she admired…

Armin brought her hand to Eren’s head and stroked her beautiful dark hair. “I’m sorry… I got really carried away there… I really got into the part of the ’ _dominant_ ’.”

Eren let out a breathy laugh “You think _you’re_ the dominant one in this relationship? In _that_ dress?”

“ _Relationship?_ …” She grinned.

Eren couldn’t think of any response, and so simply grinned back.

“…You took orders from me, you know. So, I think I know who’s gonna be on top in this relationship…” She smirked.

Eren walked around to stand in front of her, steadying the barrel. Her leg moved in between Armin’s legs, as she towered over her with adoring eyes. “When we formally approach this in my bedroom tonight, we’ll know for _sure_ …”

Both girls gazed into each other’s hungry eyes and shared a thirsty first kiss, paying no mind to anyone passing by them in that blessed alleyway…


End file.
